Fast Forward
by DivergentTributeTW
Summary: The war has been and gone, but Will, Marlene and Lynn is still alive, and Shauna isn't paralized, Four and Tris are still going grand, but will it stay that way? Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias' POV**

"You can't be serious!" Charley laughs as I tell her what happened to Tris and I the other day, she's one of my best friends, we're both leaders and I see her as a little sister,

"I am, some Candor dude thought Tris was my kid, I mean I know she's small but she was so upset," I say,

"Awww, was she okay after?" she asks,

"Yeah she was fine, she beat the shit out the guy, but she was fine," I say, she chuckles,

"I've never like that saying I mean 'beating the shit out of someone' it sounds disgusting," she says, I can't help but laugh, we come up to mine and Tris' apartment, we moved into together after the war, I love it,

"Well this is me, I'll see you tomorrow," I say, I open the door and hear her say, 'See ya Four,' I close the door, I take off my jacket and hang it up, I look across the room and see Tris sitting in an armchair, that is in the corner of the room, sleeping, a lamp that's left on aluminates her beautiful face that's turn to the side, a blanket half covers her body and there's a book on the her lap, her blonde hair is in a ponytail, she has grown it out since the war, it's now at her shoulder blades,

I smile at the sight and walk over to her, I gently pick her up bridal style and her head falls against my shoulder, she stirs a little and whispers,

"Tobias?" her voice is sluggish and her eyes are still closed,

"Yeah it's me, I didn't mean to wake, go back to sleep," I whisper to her, she snuggles into my shoulder more and her breathing becomes steady, I walk into our bedroom and set her into the unmade bed, I pull the covers over her and go and change, I change my jeans to pyjama bottoms and take off my shirt, I walk over to my side of the bed and climb under the sheets, I pull Tris small body over to my and put my arms around her, I breath in her scent as I fall asleep.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up and get out of bed, I slip on a jumper that's too big so it slips off one of my shoulders, I walk into the living room and shiver, it's getting to the colder months now, so I walk over and turn the heating on,

I walk into the kitchen and turn on the radio, after the war ended all the new leaders found archives that the old leaders hide, so they found a lode of new music, that doesn't sound like an Amity on a sugar high, it's more... Dauntless,

I start to make breakfast for Tobias and me, whilst singing along to one of my favourite songs,

"_Will you still love when no longer young beautiful,_" I sing as I make some pancakes **(I'm just putting it out there that I love pancakes and music, and I can't make either)**, I feel warm arms snake their way around my waist,

"Of course I will," Tobias whispers in my ear then kisses the side of my head; I spin around in his arms,

"How long have you been in here?" I ask, he shrugs and kisses me, I slip my arms around his neck and kiss him back, when we pull away I turn back to the stove and plate up the pancakes, I bring them over to the table as Tobias brings some drinks and cutlery, we sit opposite each other,

"So what are you doing today?" I ask cutting into my pancake,

"Well meetings, in a nutshell, I'm happy I have friends who are leaders like Harrison and Charley," he says, I smile at him and continue eating,

"Don't look at me like that," he says,

"Like what?" I ask, what's he talking about? He sets his cutlery down and looks at me,

"You know, that glint in your eye when I said I was hanging with Charley," he says, "She's like my sister. What do you think, I'm cheating on you with her?" he asks, I say nothing, "Oh my God, you do don't you?" he asks, I shrug and get up,

"I mean, it would make sense," I mumble, I bring my plate to the sink,

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asks, walking up beside me,

"It means I understand if you want someone different," I say, without looking in his eyes, I turn to walk out the room but he grips both my arms,

"Tris, no one could ever take your place, I love you and I will forever," he says,

"I love you too," I say, he kisses my forehead and lets me go, I walk into the bedroom and get ready for work.

**...**

I walk into the tattoo parlour, I work with Tori, even though she's a leader she still works in the parlour, for the love, she told me,

It took quite a while for me and Tori to get to where we are since the war, Tobias locked us in a room until we talked it out, it worked out in the end; she's like my mother now,

"Tris I have a job for you," she says, I walk over to her desk, "There is one more archive that needs to be sorted, would you be a dear and sort it," she asks handing me the keys,

"What about my clients?" I ask,

"I've got them," she says, I nod, pick up my bag and coat and use the directions Tori gave me to get to the archives.

I spend the next hour sorting through piles upon piles of papers, CDs, magazines, I have multiple paper cuts and they're marked with the ink from all the papers, I am absolutely freezing, there's no heating, my finger nails have gone blue and tremble uncontrollably, and I'm pretty sure I have a red nose,

I have headphones on l am listening to one of the CDs I found, when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Tobias, I pull off my headphones and smile slightly at him, he hands me a cup of tea,

"Peace offering?" he says, I take it and kiss him; he pulls away and puts a couple of fingers on my hand,

"Tris your freezing," he says, I shake my head and drink my tea,

"You can finish whatever this is tomorrow, I'm not having you getting sick," he says, I shrug and get up, and walk with him back to the apartment.

**There's the first chapter of my story! Please review and I'll update it as soon as possible! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

When we enter the apartment and I'm still feel freezing, I set the, now empty, mug that Tobias gave me on the coffee table, Tobias comes up and hugs me from behind,

"You're still shivering, go and have a hot shower and I'll make you a hot chocolate," Tobias whispers in my ear,

"But you just made me a cup of tea," I says, turning my head to face him,

"Yeah now I'm making you a hot chocolate, deal with it," he says with a smile, I kiss him, and then go in to the bathroom and shower.

**Tobias' POV**

Whist Tris is in the shower I make some popcorn and set up the DVD player to watch a movie, when I hear the shower shut off I turn on the kettle,

Just as I finish making Tris her drink (putting one mini marshmallow in cause I'm cool), she comes out of the bathroom,

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, she nods, and goes to her bag and pulls out a DVD,

"I found this at work today, wanna watch it?" She says, I take it from her and put it the machine, sit down and open my arms for her to sit, she slides in and snuggles into my side, the movie begins with three girls having a tea party,

"Tris what is this film called?" I ask,

"The Women in Black, I think," she says, the three girls all look at a point behind them then all look at the three windows in front of them, they begin to walk towards then windows, they open the windows and jump,

"What the hell!" Tris shouts bolting up,

"Tris shush," I say laughing,

"No, that's not normal," she says, the screen goes to this weird fog thing and then a man who looks like he's about to cry comes on the screen,

"Hey! It's Harry Potter!" Tris exclaims,

"I'm sure that's not his name," I say rubbing her back, she settles back into my side.

"In my mind it is" she says,

_(In the movie) '"Why am I frowning?" asks Arthur_

"_Because that's what your face looks like," says the boy. (Back to the sofa)_

"Burn!" shouts Tris, I chuckle; this will be fun.

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

It turns out that watching horror movies with Tris is absolutely hilarious, she's one of them people who commentates on the movie, but just makes fun of it, for example at one of the scariest parts she shouted "Where's yo wand Harry!" and yes, she said yo, I've been laughing my ass off when I haven't been shitting myself, I have to say this movie is creepy, I'm glad when the credits come up, I look at Tris who is staring sadly at her, still full, mug of hot chocolate,

"I forgot to drink it," she pouts,

"You still can," I say pushing it to her mouth, it ends up all on her lap,

"Oh I'm all wet now!" she exclaims,

"That's what she said!" I say,

"I'd like to meet this she seems like a big ass hoe," I burst out laughing at her comment, who would have thought Tris, the ex-Abnegation, would use such language,

"Well, I don't know about you, but I is hungry," I say, she smiles and stands up,

"Well m'lady I do believe it's time for dinner," she says,

"Escuse me?" I say, waving my finger,

"1) Yes, I said m'lady, and 2) Tobias! There is an 'x' in excuse me! Use the proper grammar!" she says,

"Awe hell nah, you freaking grammar Nazi!" I say,

"When did you become such a sassy little bitch?" she asks, I can't help it anymore I burst out laughing, Tris soon follows and we laugh until it ends in that awkward silence,

"I love you," I say,

"I love you too," she says,

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I never actually thought it would take this long** **to write, I has excuses!**

**1)I went to Spain, with my school which was absolutely AMAZING!**

**2)I have had to celebrate Birthdays of friends**

**3)I have been busy with other things with my friends in a time that literally sucks balls**

**I'll try update as soon as I can though =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

"_You say, we'll go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it no_,"

"Tris, I'm trying to work here, can you turn it down," I say looking up from my laptop screen to see her dancing around, I raise my eyebrow at her,

"YOU CAN'T SILENCE MY SOUND! AND BESIDE THIS SONG REMINDS ME OF DAUNTLESS!" she shouts,

"Does it now?" I say,

"Yes listen!" I put down the laptop and listen;

"_Oh we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
We're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it no  
Yeah we're dressed in black from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gonna quit it. No we're never gonna quit it no,"_

"Okay but please can you try and keep it down?" I say, she rolls her eyes and continues to jump around, there's a knock on the door and I look at Tris as if to say 'you get it,' but she doesn't look at me, just keeps on jumping around, I get off the couch and answer the door,

"Hey dude!" says Zeke as I open the door,

"Wut?" I ask,

"Dude seriously your grammar is atrocious," he says,

"You need to stop hanging around Tris," I say,

"What, I like tattoos and Tris is the only good artist there," he says,

"I'm telling Tori!" Tris calls,

"Anyway I'm having a party and you two are invited!" he says,

"Radical!" Tris exclaims, I turn to her,

"Are you on peace serum again?" I ask smiling,

"Maybe..." she says, I roll my eyes and turn back to Zeke,

"We'll be there,"

**Okay, filler chapter, I just remember something;**

**OMG the end of Allegiant, I was reading it aloud to my friend on the couch to Spain and had to stop cause I was sobbing (the teacher came and asked if I was okay)**

**And I found out something;**

**OH MY GOD DIVERGENT ISN'T GOING TO BE RELEASED UNTILL 4/4/14 IN BRITAIN WHEN IT GETS RELEASED IN MARCH IN AMERICA I AM ANNOYED!**


End file.
